1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a military gear, and more particularly to a concealed magazine slot arrangement for chest harness, midriff harness, vest, or the like, wherein the concealed magazine slot arrangement comprises a magazine holder having a plurality of magazine slots alignedly formed in a concealed manner such that the magazine holder provides a front operation side for holding other gears thereon.
2. Description of Related Arts
Loaded magazines are often utilized during combat situations, various magazine carriers are develop to carry the loaded magazines on the user's body such that the user is able to conveniently transport and store the loaded magazines as the spare magazines during combat situation. Accordingly, the magazine carrier not only securely and safety accommodates the loaded magazine especially during the movement of the user but also provide a quick release and access of the load magazine. Therefore, most magazine carriers are incorporated with a vest or other garment worn by the user such that the user is able to reach the magazine carrier for easy accessing the loaded magazines.
A typical magazine carrier comprises a fastening pad adapted for wearing on the user body, and a plurality of magazine pouches formed on the front side of the fastening pad for holding the loaded magazines respectively. Therefore, when the user wears the magazine carrier, the user is able to easily reach the magazine pouches and quickly access the loaded magazines therein. However, such magazine carrier has several drawbacks.
The magazine carrier is mainly designed only for carrying the magazines such that other gears must utility other carrying devices. However, the front side of the fastening pad is occupied by the magazine pouches, the carrying devices must be carried at other locations on the user's body. It is worth to mention that when lots of carrying devices are held on the user's body, the mobility of the user will substantially reduced. Therefore, no alternative usage of the conventional magazine carrier can be provided.
In addition, the magazine carrier can only carry a predetermined numbers of magazines therein such that when all the magazines are used up, the magazine carrier becomes an extra burden gear on the user's body. In other words, when the user needs to carry more magazines, an additional magazine carrier must be carried on the user's body.
Furthermore, the magazine must be securely held within the magazine pouch especially during the movement of the user while the magazine must be quickly released from the magazine pouch for use. Failure to quickly access the magazine during the combat situation may cause injury or death. However, it is a conflict between the quick access and the secure retention of the magazine in the magazine pouch.